Cry
by PokePotterSings
Summary: Oneshot "songfic", Caryl based. Song based on: Cry by Alexx Calise. Hope you enjoy! (Takes place about mid season 3, with spoilers for everything leading up to it.)


**A.N.: Hey :) I hope you enjoy this ficlet. It's based on Cry by Alexx Calise. It's pretty much Caryl, but not completely. Oneshot. Since apparently I'm not allowed to include lyrics, pm me for the full version. Line breaks are where the lyrics go. The indents don't save, sorry! -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was cornered, backed into the wall. There was nowhere she could go. They were everywhere, surrounding her from every angle except behind, which quickly turned into a dead end.<p>

* * *

><p>Her voice grew hoarse, even with her silence. She knew screaming would rile them up, but she couldn't help it. Screaming was her only chance.<p>

"Daryl! Daryl?!" She screamed hoarsely, voice fading in and out through her cries.

* * *

><p>He heard a cry all too familiar. His heart dropped down through his feet, stomach in knots, and lump in throat<em>. 'Why would she be stupid enough to scream?'<em> He stubbornly thought. Though he didn't have anyone to fool, he had his emotional guard up.

* * *

><p>A sob escaped her throat. <em>'Come on Carol, not now.. You've got to keep your eyes clear to watch the walkers.'<em> She tried mentally. Quickly wiping her eyes she felt around for something to stab the walkers with. Her knife was stuck in the skull of one of the earlier walkers, and she hadn't brought much else with her. However, if anyone were to help her, she'd have to clear a path.

* * *

><p>This hoard was large, she didn't know if she could dodge them long enough for someone to reach her. But she had to stay alive. For her little Sophia, taken too young. For Judith, the little girl that she planned on being a mother figure for. For Daryl, the man that stole her heart, and had saved her life countless time. For Rick, Andrea, Glenn, Amy, Hershel, Michonne, Carl, and the countless others who had been part of their group, or still are.<p>

* * *

><p>He sprinted across the yard, into the prison, trying to pinpoint where the screaming had come from. Tears stung his eyes mentally, but he was too tough for tears. Merle would never let him hear the end of it otherwise. But this was his Carol; he wasn't going to let a bunch of smelly dead bodies take her away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>She was so damn far from him. He hoped, prayed to a god he'd never believed in, that he'd have just enough time to save her. He was close, that he was sure of. He could hear their snarls.<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been a long time. Either he hadn't heard or he couldn't get to her, maybe he didn't want to, or maybe he was already dead. The only reason she knew that Daryl wouldn't want to find her is because he was afraid. Afraid to find her bitten in a place he couldn't save, like her neck, shoulder, or any of her torso. Like when he'd been too scared to open the door after he found her knife. He told her that story, and she'd been shocked that he was brave enough to share that. Daryl was the bravest man she knew when it came to fights, but he wasn't when it came to feelings.<p>

Anyways, she doubted anyone was coming now. She figured she should just give up. She was tired, and there were too many.

* * *

><p>That's when he saw her, surrounded by at least twenty. He thought of how Sophia must have felt, how Amy, Jim, Patricia, how all of them did. He sucked in a deep breath and took his position. The longer he took, the more he could put off seeing Carol bitten, but that also meant she may not be able to be saved.<p>

* * *

><p>She sat down the wall, pressed tightly against it. They were too close for it to be safe.<p>

* * *

><p>And then she saw him. He was her Prince Charming, her knight in shining armor, her Daryl. He was here. But she sobbed out a gasp when she saw some behind him. "Daryl, behind you!" She cried out.<p>

* * *

><p>He turned around, and took them out with hardly any effort. He was strong, but it was only easy due to the adrenaline, and the need to see Carol. He knew she was still talking like she was before, so she had to be okay, right?<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't see what had happened. She thought she saw one bite down, and he hadn't made any sound. Carol couldn't tell, and it was killing her. Backing further against the wall, she put her hands in her face, and sobbed, knowing that she'd rather join Daryl than go through what she went through over Sophia, but without the one person she needed for support.<p>

* * *

><p>He heard her crying, and saw them move closer. The sound stopped as quickly as it started so he tore through the walkers, unable to go any faster. He was almost done when it got too close so he screamed for her to move. Her eyes jolted open and she practically did a side-somersault, he felt so relieved and finished off the last of them.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both breathing heavily, hearts racing, and covered in walker blood. He dropped to his knees beside her; examining her for bites. She did the same to him. Once they were both satisfied, she pulled him into a tight hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't ever go off on your own again." He mumbled into her ear, even though tense from the sudden contact. Nevertheless he scooped her up and carried her to the showers, making sure she could stand on her own.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, once they'd both dried off, Carol came over to his cell. "Daryl?" She asked, still hoarse.<p>

"Mm?" He acknowledged.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"C'mere." He said, and patted the spot on the bed beside where he was cleaning his weapons.

She did, and leaned into him. "Why'd you curl into a ball after I took those walkers out behind me?" He questioned gruffly.

"Well, I thought they'd gotten you, and frankly, I don't want to live in a world without Daryl Dixon."


End file.
